


Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows

by michimisha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheesy, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimisha/pseuds/michimisha
Summary: this is just a short little soulmate au fic with the cutest pair of boys.... dadchi, and suga.soulmate AU where when you meet your soulmate's eyes for the first time, you gain the ability to see colors.(a gift in return for you @navyhurricane :))
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navyhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navyhurricane/gifts).



Being raised in the mountains was hard enough, with your only friends being the neighbors down the way who were decades older than you. Sugawara Koushi had only ever known  _ quaint  _ and  _ comfortable.  _ He lived ninety-five percent of his eighteen years of life away from the world, with only his mother, his cats, and his plants to keep him company. 

Perhaps that tied into why he was so quiet, walking into his first university class. The poor boy kept glancing around nervously, unsure of himself and his surroundings that were so foreign. 

The bustling noise of  _ society _ was almost too much to handle, and Suga could just barely withstand it all. His senses were already in overload, so he found his thoughts drifting far from the lecture he was attending, and to useless things like  _ what would he make for dinner,  _ and  _ shit, did I lock the apartment door this morning?  _

The class flew by, and in an instant, everything was loud again. People were getting up, clearing out the classroom to head to their next classes or home for the day. Sugawara decided he had had enough of the world for now and was ready to return home so he could rest up and prepare for tomorrow’s class, mentally and physically.

Sleep came easy that night, despite the unfamiliar home and unfamiliar bed. Suga was dead tired, and the exhaustion lulled him out of consciousness, and into a dreamless sleep.

\-------------

Weeks passed by, and slowly Suga was adapting to the world and its quirks. He had settled into his single bedroom apartment, and was doing well in his classes, or at least as well as he could possibly have hoped for.

Phone calls with his mother seemed to always lead to her urging him to join a sport, club, or to find a hobby. Take a night class in art. Something, anything other than just university. Sitting alone with no acquaintances was ‘surely not good for his mental health.’

Suga wasn’t sure how to feel about the notion. Joining something extracurricular meant talking to people other than just his professors and classmates. It would be  _ extra _ , as the name implied.

However, in the end, he complied and decided to find a sport to play. He argued to his anxious mind that he needed the exercise because the short walks around the university campus just weren’t cutting it anymore. 

The next week at school, his eyes caught onto a poster advertising the university’s volleyball group. You didn’t necessarily have to play- or know  _ how  _ to play, so Sugawara’s eye was caught, and he decided to attend one of the meetings.

\---------

Knocking on the door to the volleyball room at 3:02, Suga cursed softly. He wanted to be here early, but not  _ twenty-eight fucking minutes early _ . He had hoped someone else was here, but by how no one had answered the door or even made a sound inside the room, Suga guessed that he was the first to arrive. 

He sighed and sank down against the wall beside the door, and fiddled with his phone, scrolling through looking at the black and white photos of the mountains he used to live in, at the cats he missed dearly, and his room that he longed to return to. Reality was far too harsh and clamorous. 

He was knocked out of his stupor when someone chuckled and sat down next to him.    
“Well, at least you’re punctual. That’s a plus. I figured any new members would be just as tardy as the rest of our misfit group,” He heard the man next to him say, and it had Sugawara looking up into brown eyes. 

_ Brown.  _

Brown eyes, brown hair… tanned skin… 

It almost had Sugawara tearing up, the pain of the sudden explosion of colours too much. He could tell that his soulmate was finding it just as difficult to cope, his eyes going wide the moment he looked into Suga’s. 

The pair broke their eye contact to grab at their heads, groaning in pain and curling in on themselves. The unexpected vibrant rainbows of colours were beyond them, and they wanted nothing to do with the world at the moment.    
“Fuck-- when people say this shit  _ hurts  _ they weren’t fucking around,” Suga manages to choke out, much to his soulmate’s delight. Said man lets out a bark of laughter, then whines and shakes his head.

“Mhm.. Nnh.. Sawamura Daichi,” the man introduced, shakily holding out a hand for Sugawara to… shake?    
Suga stared pointedly at his hand, then squinted up at him. Daichi Sawamura. His soulmate. 

“Sugawara… Koushi,” He smiles, a pained expression at the moment, and then he ignores the hand and leans over to awkwardly hug Daichi, wrapping his arms around his soulmate and  _ experiencing  _ him for the first time. Daichi let out a small breathless chuckle at that and let his arms fall around Suga, pulling him close. 

“Koushi… such a pretty name,” Daichi mumbled into his shoulder, making Suga laugh and then hiss out a pained curse.

“Fucking-- Sawamura, give me a few minutes before you start flirting with me. I am  _ so  _ not able to reciprocate right now,” He mumbles back, but he’s smiling despite the agony his head is in. “... but thank you,” he adds after a moment. 

“Mmh.. sure thing.” and only silence followed that statement.

They sat there in each other’s arms for minutes that felt like hours, engaged only in the sound of the other’s soft breathing until the pain slowly subsided enough to function a bit better. 

Suga gently pulled away once his head wasn’t a cacophonous marching band, and examined Daichi’s face curiously. He reached up to cup one of his cheeks in his hand and ran his thumb over the boy’s cheek. Daichi looked thoroughly amused at the expression Suga was making- his face half in awe half in confusion. 

“.. Sugawara?” he asks softly, gazing into his soulmate’s eyes. Sugawara smiled and shook his head, putting his hands in his lap. 

“Sorry. I guess I just… didn’t expect to meet my soulmate so soon. On average people meet them when they’re older,” He laughs softly. Daichi’s heart did backflips at the sound of it, and he found himself getting up all the while pulling Suga to his feet as well. 

“Let's uh... ditch for today. I feel like this is more important,” he hums to Suga, pulling him around the corner of a hallway just as some of the other volleyball team members began to arrive. 

The pair snuck off and out of the building, walking hand in hand to Suga’s much closer apartment. Suga listened intently as Daichi babbled on about school, his family, his life.. It was music to his eyes and ears, how Daichi lit up like Christmas lights while talking to him. Suga knew immediately why Daichi was his soulmate- and he was beyond elated that he was blessed with such a sweetheart. 

It was only when Daichi noticed Suga was staring that he realized he had been going off on a tangent for the past twenty minutes, and he glanced away as a pink blush began to creep onto his cheeks. 

“Sorry, I guess I ramble when I’m comfortable,” 

Suga laughed, shaking his head fondly.

“It’s alright, Daichi. You’re cute.” He hums, standing a tad taller to press his lips to Daichi’s cheek. That seemed to shut him up as they entered the apartment building and got up to Suga’s. He unlocked the door and let Daichi in first. 

The place was neat, decorated only with the immense and uncountable amount of plants Suga had. It was cozy, and Daichi already felt safe and comfortable in this space.

He turned to watch Suga close the door and lock it again, also tossing his keys onto the ledge near the doorway. 

Suga led him over to the couch and sat down with him, smiling brightly at all of his plants.

“I never realized just how beautiful my plants were,” He sighs contently, eyeing the luscious greens and beautiful vines that draped around the shelves of his apartment. Daichi would have loved to stare at the  _ greens  _ of the many plants as well if he wasn’t so caught up staring at Sugawara Koushi.

“Yeah… they aren’t the only beauty here though,” he smiles, catching Suga’s attention again who gently elbows him in the side.

“Who would’ve guessed that my soulmate would be such a flirt,” Suga teases, smiling brightly with a small blush now. 

“Who would have known that I  _ could  _ flirt. ‘Cause, it's news to us both, Suga,” Daichi laughed, leaning over to rest his head in Sugawara’s lap, smiling up at him. 

Suga gently brushed his fingers through Daichi’s hair, familiarizing himself with how it felt to have his soulmate here, at his side. 

Daichi let his eyes close, and relaxed, breathing in Suga’s sweet scent that reminded him of ginger and fresh cookies. 

They fell asleep like that, Suga resting his head against the back of the couch with his mouth slightly open (the boy snored softly, albeit it  _ was snoring.)  _ Daichi had his nose pressed against Suga’s stomach while he hugged one of the couch pillows to his chest. 

They were certainly a sight to behold, but the moment was ruined when Daichi’s phone started ringing  _ persistently.  _ It would stop for a minute, then ring again.

Their nap was limited to maybe a half-hour when it could have been so much longer, and after ignoring it for a few rings, Daichi groaned and got up to go retrieve it. Suga sat there rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Who is it?” Suga asks softly, and Daichi just frowns at his phone and sighs. 

“Asahi- the other guy I run the volleyball club with,” he mumbles, answering it. “Asahi. Hi. Sorry I didn’t show up today- I….” He glances at Suga and smiles.

“I uh... I’m busy right now. I’ll come by your place later, okay? Mhm. Yeah, I will. Okay, talk to you later.. bye,” He finishes saying that and hangs up, setting his phone on silent before placing it on the table. He sits back down with Suga and pulls him close, smiling sleepily. Suga only smiles back and plays with Daichi’s hair, resting his head against his chest and closing his eyes.

They sit there like that, in silence for a moment.

“Suga…?” Daichi mumbled softly, to which the silver-haired boy hummed a reply of acknowledgment. “Would you come to next week’s meeting with me? I do want to introduce you to them all. They’re my closest group of friends.”

Suga glances up at Daichi and nods, content with the idea that Daichi  _ wanted  _ to introduce him to the people in his life. “Mhm. I was planning on going anyway, Daichi. My mom’s been bugging me to join a club. Now I have extra incentive to join,” he winks playfully at Daichi, who just chuckles.

“I’m glad uh…. and maybe afterward I could take you for dinner..? Like a proper date?” Daichi suggests nervously, which makes Sugawara burst out laughing.

“Yes Daichi, I’d love that,” He says sweetly, looking up at Daichi to tuck the brunet’s hair back. “I would love nothing more than to learn about every inch of your life, Daichi Sawamura.”

This brought a cheesy grin to Daichi’s face, who still couldn’t quite place his finger on  _ why  _ the world decided to give him the sweetest soulmate possible.

Though….

“And I you, Sugawara Koushi.” 

He wasn’t about to complain.


End file.
